


Клятвы

by Carth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASAOIAF, F/M, GoT, Sibling Incest, The Twins - Freeform, The lannisters - Freeform, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейме привыкает отдавать; учится ещё с рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клятвы

Джейме привыкает отдавать. Учится ещё с рождения: игрушки сестре, внимание матери сестре, сердце - тоже сестре. Джейме никто не наставляет, он просто думает, что это чертовски правильно - делитель все пополам, отдавая чуть больше; Серсея всегда немного важнее.

Сестра тянет к нему руки и вьётся вокруг, заглядывая в глаза - свои точно такие же - и целует легко, покрывая лицо бесконечными "люблю тебя, люблю тебя" и "Джейме и Серсея, Серсея и Джейме". 

Их всегда двое, всегда было и всегда будет. Джейме клянется в этом, оставляя метки-слова на алебастровой коже сестры, везде, где может. Джейме цепляется за неё пальцами, боится утонуть; боится, что горло разорвёт от недостатка воздуха и Серсеи.

Ему так трудно дышать. Джейме так хочется, чтобы алая лента вокруг шеи перестала душить, перестала подчиняться пальцам отца; Тайвин искусный кукловод - дети идут в ход как разменная монета.

Он ищет что-то отвлекающее от блестящих жаждой власти глаз сестры, а находит только сладкое неразбавленное вино - по цвету так похоже на герб их прогнившего изнутри дома. 

Приторность оседает на корне языка, вяжет, и Джейме на чёртову секунду чувствует себя самым счастливым во всем Вестеросе, с самой прекрасной девушкой под боком.

Вдалеке грязные оборванные певцы заводят приевшуюся "Дожди в Кастамере", и ему вдруг чудится, что и о них могли бы слагать песни.

— Представь, какими бы мы были героями, - смеётся Джейме, утыкаясь носом в острую ключицу; вино струится по венам, разбавляя серость неба алыми отблесками. — Трагическая история об отвратительной любви, которая свела нас, держащихся в смертный час за руки, в могилу.

— Наполовину равные богам, - у Серсеи искорки в зелёных глазах - совсем как у него - и Джейме в этот момент все кажется таким правильным, жизненно необходимым. Джейме мир вдруг кажется прекрасным, даже провонявшие дерьмом и ложью улицы Королевской Гавани и отвесные мертвые скалы Кастерли-Рок.

Джейме предлагает прыгнуть в чернеющую в ночи пучину вод, потому что обида разъедает все внутри, смешиваясь с тупой болью, но сестра тянет в сторону и что-то шепчет.

Серсея всегда требует от него, пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, слишком многого; сестре так хочется править, вертеть чужими жизнями в своих тонких пальцах.

Он смотрит, как приторно возвышенно она улыбается ему с парапета зала, пока на плечи опускается тяжёлый белый плащ, и ему так хочется верить, что за лживой улыбкой у неё стервятник скребёт когтями по рёбрам.

Джейме приносит тысячи клятв, бесполезных, скользящих на губах пустым звуком. Джейме забивает ими глотку, прячет за грудиной, где всегда сидит лишь одно обещание, самое чистое и дорогое.

Он клянется перерезать глотки всем ради сестры – преданность вшита в грудь ало-золотыми нитями еще до рождения.


End file.
